Adventures In Camelot
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Two teams who should have never met are thrust back into a time and place where magic prevails, evil is looming, and the King of Myth rules.
1. Prologue: Journeys

**Adventures In Camelot  
Prologue: **Journeys  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** July 2, 2007

**Summary:** Two teams who should have never met are thrust back into a time and place where magic prevails, evil is looming, and the King of Myth rules.  
**Rating:** T for now.  
**Ships:** You'll see!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, wish I did!  
**Dedication:** I know it's a little late, and it's not quite finished, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELA! And Megan, thanks for being my history consultant.

--

**Briarwood  
2027**

"BRIDGE!" Z called out as her teammate and boyfriend rushed from shop to shop, pressing his nose against the glass. "Would you slow down?"

"Z, did you feed him sugar this morning?" Jack laughingly asked as he strolled down the street between Z and Ally, his fiancée.

The Yellow Ranger rolled her eyes. "No, blame Syd. I was still sleeping when he got up and she fed him donuts."

"Speaking of Syd, where did she and Sky go? I haven't seen them since breakfast at the hotel," Ally spoke up.

"Sky went for a morning run," Z grinned. "And I think Syd might have gone with him." Z wiggled her eyebrows, causing Ally to crack up laughing and Jack to shake his head.

Jack brought Ally's hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle caress. "Those two have been dancing around each other for so long now. Someone needs to shove them in the right direction."

The girls nodded. "Which is why Kat helped me talk the Commander and Sky into a week vacation for the whole team; Briarwood is the perfect setting to get away from S.P.D. and give those two a kick in the pants."

"Who knew you could be so sneaky!" Jack teased his 'sister' before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Z's cell phone chose that moment to ring, startling them. "Delgado."

"It's me. Sky and I are at the Rock Porium, how far away are you?" Syd's voice announced.

"We're down by the City Center. Give us about ten minutes."

"You got it."

Jack and Ally looked at Z expectantly. "We need to meet Syd and Sky at that record shop we found yesterday."

The pair nodded. "We'd better grab Bridge," Jack grinned before Z nodded and trotted off after her boyfriend.

--

"Find anything interesting?" Sky softly asked Sydney as he joined her at the checkout.

"A few c.d.'s Z's been looking for, and a surprise," she smiled at him over her shoulder.

Sky shook his head and grinned at her. "A surprise for whom?"

Syd shot him a teasing look. "It's a surprise, silly; I can't tell."

The Red Ranger rolled his eyes at her game. "For who? Bridge? Jack? Ally?"

"You," Syd finally told him. "But you're not getting it until later."

Sky's face softened as he reached out to touch her shoulder. "You didn't need to buy me anything."

Syd glared at him briefly before letting a beautiful, full blown smile take over her face. "I know, but I wanted to."

Once they paid for their stuff, the two made their way outside. As they were walking out the door, Sky gently reached over and took Syd's hand. Syd grinned shyly up at him and gave his hand a squeeze. Quietly, they crossed the street to walk through the park.

--

**Briarwood  
2007**

"Xander!" Vida's voice carried a distance as the former Green Ranger was tossed through the air and into a tree.

"Chip!" Nick bellowed. "You and Clare double team it! Vida! Check on Xander!"

The blonde haired sorceress and the former Yellow Ranger rushed forward to join each other while the former Pink Ranger dashed back to check on their fallen friend. "Nick?" Maddy asked a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Let's take care of the rest of the goons!"

"And here I thought we'd gotten rid of them all!" Maddy huffed as the pair shot off and took on the Styxoids.

"Nikki and Itassis said some escaped during the final battle. Guess this idiot monster and the goon patrol are some of them."

"What now?" Vida asked as the group gathered back together, facing the monster in a showdown.

Nick took a deep breath and looked at each of his teammates, before nodding. "GROUP ATTACK!"

The team moved into position, one of them on all sides of the monster and remaining Styxoids. "STRONG AS A TREE!" Xander called, his body glowing as green as power began to erupt from him. "POWER OF EARTH!"

"EVER-CHANGING AS THE WIND!" Vida's voice lifted. "POWER OF AIR!"

"FAST AS LIGHTNING!" Chip commanded. "POWER OF ENERGY!"

"FLUID AS THE SEA!" Maddy called with pride. "POWER OF WATER!"

"FORCEFUL AS FIRE!" Nick brought his power forth. "POWER OF FIRE!"

"SHINNING MOON WARRIOR!" Clare's voice lifted at last. "POWER OF MOONLIGHT!"

The six attacks flew out from their respective owners and at the reject from the Darkness, striking him at the same time. The monster and Styxoids exploded, the backlash from the explosion causing a hole to appear, which started to suck everything in sight into it.

"GUYS!" Maddy called as the six themselves were sucked in as well.

--

**Briarwood  
2027**

The group of six chatted quietly as they walked along the path toward the museum that had been setup near Rootcore, home of the Mystic Force Rangers. The planned activity was one Kat had suggested, so that they might get a more realistic perspective on the Rangers who'd come before them.

"It's really peaceful out here," Ally quietly murmured.

"Yeah it its," Jack responded softly.

"Guys, it's TOO peaceful," Bridge started even as he stopped walking.

Sky rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Bridge, don't invite trouble, please. We're supposed to be enjoying this weekend, and you're pulling a me."

"I'm serious! It's too quiet! Listen! I don't hear birds, or people, or anything!"

"Guys! Look!" Syd called out, pointing to the large whole that was currently sucking everything around it inside of it.

"Syd! Be careful!" Sky ordered as she neared it.

The Pink Ranger waved him off until she turned to come back toward him and couldn't. "SKY!" she yelped. "HELP!" Syd's cry was cut off as she disappeared.

"SYDNEY!" Sky hollered, dashing off after her.

"Wait for us!" Z yelled at him as the other four sprinted into the hole, seconds before it closed.

--

"AH!"

"GET OFF!"

"Someone's touching my butt!"

"EW! IT SMELLS!"

"I can't breath!"

There was a jumble of bodies on the ground, all of which were struggling to untangle themselves. "Where the hell are we?" Sky muttered as the group finally sat up. "Syd, you okay?" he asked even as he noticed the pretty brunette with a splash of pink in her hair sitting next to him. He smiled to himself before he got a good look at the others in her group, and was suddenly hit by realization. He knew five of them, as he'd studied every Ranger team that had come before SPD to the last detail. "Holy crap."

Syd, Z, Bridge, Jack and Ally all snapped to attention at Sky's hissed comment. "What's wrong?" Jack inquired.

"Um, Syd, Bridge, don't you think they look familiar?" Sky gestured to the other group of people.

Jack, Z and Ally looked at him like he was nuts, but Syd and Bridge stared at the other team and gasped. "Mystic Force?" Syd quipped, her voice soft. "How is that possible?"

Nick narrowed his gaze. "How do you…"

"We're with Space Patrol Delta," Sky supplied. "We're Power Rangers from the year 2027."

Clare and the Mystic Rangers looked shocked. "Wow!"

"You're seriously Power Rangers from the future?" Chip quipped when his voice started working again. He was sitting next to Bridge and Maddy.

Bridge nodded. "Jack use to be, but he retired and now works with Ally to help the homeless. I'm Bridge, by the way; Bridge Carson. Former B Squad Green now Blue."

"Chip Thorn, Mystic Yellow."

The group of twelve introduced themselves, and chatted about their times as Rangers for a few minutes before Vida spoke up. "How did you guys get here?"

"I fell through this weird looking anomaly in the forest," Syd admitted, having the grace to blush.

"And Sky rushed through after her, like always," Z added, causing the others to grin at Sky, who's face was turning red.

"And the rest of you just came after them?" Nick questioned, amused.

The four nodded. "We'd have done the same thing," Xander smirked, causing Nick to tilt his head in thought before grinning and nodding.

"So, how do we figure out how to get from 2007 to 2027?" Ally asked, trying not to let on that she was a bit terrified by the thought of being 20 years in the past.

"Guys," Maddy spoke up. The group turned their eyes to the former Blue Ranger.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Nick piped up, his voice starting to sound panicked by the worried look on his girlfriend's face.

Maddy pointed to the horses headed their way, carrying what looked surprisingly like men in armor. "I don't think we're in 2007 anymore."

"Houston, we have a problem!" Vida gasped as the teams jumped to their feet even as the group of riders surrounded them.

"HALT!" one of the riders called. "In the name of the King, I demand you identify yourself!" the rider called out, even as he brandished a sword and pointed it at Jack and Nick.

The two shared a look before Jack swallowed and stupidly asked, "Which King?"

The Knight stared at him, while the other four with him laughed. "Which King? Surely you jest? There is but one King in this land."

"Who?" Nick emphasized the question again.

"The honorable and powerful Arthur, King of Camelot."


	2. C1: We're Not In Briarwood Anymore

**Adventures In Camelot  
Chapter 1: **We're Not In Briarwood Anymore  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 1, 2007

**Summary:** Two teams who should have never met are thrust back into a time and place where magic prevails, evil is looming, and the King of Myth rules.  
**Rating:** T for now.  
**Ships:** You'll see!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, wish I did!  
**Dedication:** To Angela, sorry this is such a late birthday present! And to Megs, thanks for backing me up!

--

"King Arthur?" Chip chirped in shock. "THE King Arthur? The guy who was given Excalibur by the Lady in the Lake, who is friends with Merlin, who created the Knights of the Round Table? THAT King Arthur?"

"Yes lad, one in the same."

"And that makes you one of the Knights of his court, right?" Chip asked.

The Knight nodded. "I am Sir Gawain; now, your names."

"We're the Power Rangers," Bridge told him, the other Rangers, Clare and Ally staring at him like he was losing his mind.

"Power….Rangers?" Gawain asked. "I do not understand."

Sky stepped forward, shaking his head at Bridge's forgetting they were several hundred years in the past, long before Power Rangers on Earth had come to be. "You could say we're Knights, from a distant land. We've been stranded here, and we must speak with King Arthur and Merlin."

Gawain eyed the group. "You wear funny clothing, and speak differently. Why should I trust you?"

"We're from across the ocean," Syd's soft voice came, causing Gawain to step back, gasping. "We're just trying to find a way home."

"It cannot be! Milady! You are alive!"

Syd looked panicked. "I think you've confused me with someone else, my name is Sydney."

Gawain dismounted and strode toward her, causing the Pink Ranger to hide behind Xander, who was the closest to her. "Listen mate, Sydney hasn't done anything," Xander started, stepping forward only to have Gawain point his sword at his neck.

Nick moved in then, so that he was right next to Gawain and Xander. "You don't want to do that," Nick's voice came out in a low tone, warning shimmering across it like the power that stood ready for Nick's slightest command.

"Why not? You are unarmed, and I am one of the Knights of Camelot, sworn to uphold our laws."

"Just because you're a knight, doesn't mean you can treat my friends the way you are," Nick told him, before lowering his voice to a deadly whisper, one his friends and cousin had only heard when they'd battled the Master and his forces. "Besides, if you think Merlin's powers are great, you'll be surprised by what we can do. Not all of us are just Knights; six of us control great magic."

Gawain turned his head slightly. "I do not believe you. No one has magic as great as Merlin."

Nick grinned and touched a fingertip to Gawain's sword, which glowed red before bursting into flames. "AHH!" the Knight yelled, dropping the sword, which sat on the ground, still flaming.

Maddy stepped forward and pointed her hand at the sword. A second later, water poured over the piece of metal, cooling it off, before she picked it up and handed it back to its owner. "Our magic is used in defense of our land, but we follow one simple rule when it comes to civilians."

"What would that be?" one of the other Knights called out.

"And it harm none," Vida all but growled.

"Besides, Xander's powers are the last you'd want to mess with," Chip grinned. The five Knights stared at him, willing him to continue. "He's got the power of Earth; he could open the ground up and let it swallow you whole."

"Look, we need to speak to Merlin," Jack started again, gaining everyone's attention back to the task at hand. "He's our only hope of getting home."

"We will take you to see the King, he will decide if you are to see Merlin," Gawain told them, moving to get back on his horse.

--

"Milady, our spies have reported newcomers to Arthur's court this day."

"Oh?"

"Yes Milady. Rumor around Camelot is that they are Knights from a distant land, and several of them are born of Magic. They have not even arrived at Castle Camelot yet, but the talk is spreading across the countryside as we speak."

The red-haired woman in the emerald green dress narrowed a look at her general. "How many are there?"

"Twelve, Milady." 'I wonder if they are who caused the disturbance this morning?' she thought to herself. "Milady?"

"I believe it is time I made an appearance in Camelot, Reginald."

"Of course, Milady," he spoke, bowing to her before rushing from the room to ready their minions.

--

"Holy cow," Z muttered as the team walked into the castle courtyard near sundown and was met by an army.

"Stay close, girls," Jack ordered. The six girls rolled their eyes at him, and Z even reached forward to punch him in the shoulder, but they managed to stay close to their teammates – Ally held Jack's hand tightly, while Nick reached out to take Maddy's. Clare and Chip stood just behind the two couples, arms linked. Z rolled her eyes and grabbed Bridge's hand so she didn't lose him. That left Syd walking next to Xander, and Vida next to Sky.

"Clare, you've got a lot of fire power, right?" Ally asked, cautiously looking around as Gawain led the group of twelve into the castle.

The sorceress smiled. "I do, but I've heard all about Merlin. The Great Sorcerer probably knew we were here the moment we landed. I'm sure he's got lots of questions, but he should be able to help us get home."

"How?" Z piped up.

"I'm not sure, yet."

Ally looked back over her shoulder, uncomfortable at Clare's answer. "First, you must dress properly before going before the King. Come, I will have the queen's ladies see to you all," Gawain spoke.

The twelve looked tense but nodded.

--

"Your majesty, these are the visitors I told you about," Gawain explained as he bowed before Arthur, who sat on a gilded throne.

The man on the throne watched with curiosity as the group of twelve walked toward him. They stopped a good six feet from the bottom step of the dais and bowed to him as one. His eyes swept over them, in awe of their diversity, but his true attention was drawn to the slight girl at that back of the group. "Identify yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Jack stepped forward. "King Arthur, my name is Jack Landors."

Arthur stared at him in wonder. He was surprised to see the dark skinned man in black trousers, black boots, and a red tunic act as their leader. Arthur nodded to him to continue. Jack was relieved to see the stories about how fair Arthur was to everyone were true. "This is Ally Samuels," he introduced Ally, who stepped up and curtsied.

The King smiled at her, noting she was indeed beautiful. She wore a floor length dress in red velvet that belled out around her. The sleeves were tight to the elbow before they belled out and stopped at her wrists. The front of the dresses was almost like a corset, where is laced up with black silk cords. Her feet were adorned with red slippers and her shoulder length hair swung about freely, framing her face. "Welcome to Camelot, Lady Samuels."

The pair stepped back as Nick and Madison stepped forward, bowing and curtsying to him. "My name is Nick Russell, and this is Madison Rocca." Nick wore black trousers and boots like Jack, but his tunic wasn't red, it was white with red accents. Maddy wore a slim, aqua blue dress, one much like the color of her Ranger uniform. It had long, tapering sleeves and fanned out from the waist into a train that was a foot or two behind her as she walked. The front of the dress laced up with white satin ties. There was also a belt that came together at her stomach in a v then hung to her feet in the front. The collar of the dress was done in a gold stitching, as was the design on the belt. Near the bottom of her dress, a simple white linen shift could be seen, sectioning up the bottom of the dress between the blue. She wore aqua colored slippers and her hair hung straight down her back, her bangs framing her face.

Arthur nodded and the pair stepped back, while Chip and Clare stepped forward. "Your majesty, my name is Chip Thorn, and this is the Sorceress, Clare," Chip announced. The former Yellow Ranger wore a yellow tunic and brown trousers and boots. Clare was wearing a floor length, purple velvet gown that hugged her curves lightly, making her shape more pronounced. The dress had little decoration, with a simple pale yellow linen shift underneath that peaked out the sleeves and at the neck and bottom of the skirt. The sleeves were tight to her elbows, and then belled out from there, the front coming to her wrist while the back hung nearly as low as her dress. She wore purple slippers with a yellow design embroidered on them.

"Welcome," Arthur spoke as Xander and Vida moved forward then.

"Your highness, I am Xander Bly, and this is Vida Rocca," Xander informed him. The former Green Ranger was dressed in a hunter green tunic and brown trousers and boots. Vida's dress was an off the shoulder velvet number with a scoop neck line and long tapering sleeves that came to mid waist. It was in a hunter green and had a pink flower design embroidered from the hem to her knees. The shift she wore beneath was black and set off the colors of her dress even more. Her short hair was styled as it always was; the only adornment she wore was a beautiful pink crystal necklace that rested at the swell of her breasts. Her feet were adorned with hunter green slippers that were also embroidered in pink.

"Sisters?" Arthur asked Vida, who grinned.

"Twins," she responded. Arthur nodded and the pair stepped back.

Bridge and Z stepped up next. "Your majesty, I am Bridge Carson, and this is Elizabeth Delgado," Bridge announced, looking comfortable in his forest green tunic, brown trousers and black boots. Z looked momentarily annoyed with his use of her first name, but that vanished as she and Bridge followed the others and bowed to the King. Arthur smiled at her, and noted how pretty she looked. She wore a dress that was almost an exact replica of Vida's, only Z's was in a pale yellow with forest green accents and it wasn't off the shoulder. Her sleeves came to mid bicep and then belled out to almost mid thigh. She wore a forest green belt that made a v in the front and hung down to the ground. Her dress also had a long train, like Madison's. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back with green satin ribbon and her feet were dressed in pale yellow slippers with green designs.

As Bridge and Z moved back into place with the others, Arthur's eyes widened upon seeing the final couple. When Sky saw what had Arthur's attention, the Red Ranger stepped a bit closer to Sydney than he was before. "And you are?" the King called in command.

"Schuyler Tate," the young man in black trousers and boots and a deep blue tunic answered.

The King all but dismissed Sky after that, his attention focused solely on Syd. "And you, fair maiden?"

Sydney swallowed hard and curtsied to him. "Sydney Drew."

"You look like my…daughter…" Arthur murmured. Many of the nobles, knights and staff present thought the same thing, as shocking as it was. Indeed, Sydney looked like the lost Princess Aislinn. The Pink Ranger wore a dress similar to Clare's, only Sydney's was a shimmering rose-pink silk with a scoop neck that came halfway down her breasts and showed off the pale pink linen shift underneath. The sleeves came to mid bicep in the rose colored fabric and then fell in long waves to her knees in the light pink. Gold embroidery decorated the top part of her sleeves, the neck, and hem of her dress. Her beautiful blonde tresses were held back from her face with two pearl combs and her feet were adorned with light pink slippers.

Syd tried to smile but her teammates and the Mystic Rangers caught the unmistakable grip she had on Sky's hand as she stepped closer to him. "I'm flattered, your majesty," she murmured in kind.

Swallowing hard, Arthur turned his attention to the group as a whole. "Gawain said you wished to speak with Merlin."

"Yes sir," Nick responded.

"I am afraid Merlin has left Camelot. I am not sure when he will be returning, and his destination must remain a secret."

The Rangers looked crest fallen. "Great, how the heck are we supposed to get home now?" Xander grumbled.

"Please, stay here, as my guests," Arthur spoke up. "If Merlin has not returned in a few days time, I will send word to him that he is needed."

Sky, Jack, and Nick shared a look before nodding. "We appreciate it, your majesty," Nick told him.

"Good. Now, let us go to the dinning hall, where a feast has been prepared, and you may tell me about your world across an ocean, as Gawain has told me."

--

When Arthur said feast, the Rangers soon found, he meant feast. There was one table at the end of the main hall, where three chairs sat – one large and ornate, one small and less decorated, and the last was a basic chair, as was the theme for all the others in the room. A long line of tables ran down the sides of the great hall, and all groaned under the weight of the food the castle servants were placing there. A group of musicians, jugglers, and the court jester stood in the expanse between the tables, already entertaining those gathered.

"Wow," Syd gasped as they walked in. The group watched as Arthur advanced on a couple standing near the head table.

"That must be Guinevere and Lancelot," Chip commented as the others nodded.

"Didn't you girls meet the Queen while you were dressing?" Jack asked.

The six young ladies shook their heads. "Nope. We only met a couple of her ladies, they said she was out riding and hadn't come back in yet," Ally told him.

"My guests, allow me to introduce my Queen, Guinevere, and my most trusted knight, Lancelot," King Arthur introduced as the trio neared the Rangers.

The group of twelve bowed to the queen and Arthur's head Knight. "Welcome to Camelot," Guinevere spoke, smiling. "I hope that my ladies were of assistance in getting you settled?" she asked.

"Yes, your highness," Nick assured her. He watched Guinevere sweep her gaze over the group, and like Arthur before her, saw her eyes widen when they landed on the dazzling, blonde haired Pink Ranger.

"Aislinn?" she gasped softly, almost racing forward toward Sydney until Arthur grabbed her arm. "Arthur?"

"Guinevere, Lancelot, allow me to introduce the Lady Sydney," Arthur spoke slowly. "And yes, we have already discussed the fact that she looks like our dearly departed Aislinn."

All eyes were on Syd as the Pink Ranger clutched Sky's arm tightly, slightly terrified again that they were mistaking her for some dead princess. "My apologies, Lady. As my King has said, you look incredibly like our dear Aislinn."

"If you don't mind my asking, you majesties, but what happened to Princess Aislinn?" Vida spoke up.

Guinevere turned to bury her face against Arthur's arm as the King tried to comfort her. "The Princess was killed after being taken captive just after her sixteenth birthday," Lancelot told them. "You look almost like her twin, Lady Sydney."

Syd nodded in acknowledgement, but the Rangers knew it would be hard to get her to let go of Sky's arm anytime soon. "Come, the food is ready, and I want to think of happier times," Arthur all but ordered, allowing Lancelot to help him get Guinevere to the front table where she could sit down. A servant helped situate the Ranger couples in between some of Arthur's Knights. Syd and Sky sat at the table nearest Guinevere's side of the front table, while Jack and Ally were at the front of the opposite table near Lancelot. The others were spread out along the tables with the Knights.

There was much laughter as the various dishes were devoured. There was deer, goose, chicken, pork, plates of various cheeses and breads, a delicious tasting cabbage soup that had tons of vegetables in it, and for desert, pies and cakes. While everyone ate desert, a group of dancers got up and began to perform to the music the minstrels were playing. "That looks fun," Syd grinned as she and Sky listened to the music.

"It is a very simple dance, perhaps you would like to join them?" Guinevere asked, smiling.

"Sky doesn't dance," Syd told her, grinning when the Red Ranger glared at her. "I've tried countless times to get him to dance, it doesn't work."

"Perhaps he just has not been taught the right dance. Sir Sky, would you care to join me?" Guinevere asked, holding out her hand.

All eyes were on the dark haired Red Ranger, who glared at Syd before nodding to the queen. "You'll have to forgive me, your highness, I have two left feet, which is why I don't dance," Sky explained as the queen led him out onto the floor.

"Allow me then," she smiled. She carefully reached out and took his hands, placing one on his hip and taking the other in hers. "Now, just follow what the other dancers do. This is a dance of repetition; the same sequence of steps is used continuously."

It took a good five minutes, but finally, Sky and Guinevere were able to keep up with other dancers. Just as Sky was starting to enjoy the dance, there was a tap on his shoulder. "May I?" Lancelot asked. Sky nodded when he saw the sparkle in Guinevere's eyes as she set her sights on Lancelot.

Turning, Sky saw Sydney watching them, her face glowing, and was suddenly struck by a wicked idea. Moving to her seat, he bowed deeply. "May I have this dance, Milady?" he asked, looking up at her through his eyelashes as he held his hand out to her.

Shyly, Syd placed her hand in his, nodding. Sky helped her from her seat and escorted her onto the dance floor; murmurs sounding from their teammates and new friends as the pair suddenly found themselves dancing alone with Guinevere and Lancelot, and actually keeping time with them.

The dance was over all too soon, and Syd and Sky found themselves face to face, breathing heavily. "You okay?" Sky asked.

"It's really hot in here," she whispered.

"It's the wine; you're not use to such primitive drinks. Want to take a walk and get some fresh air?" Syd nodded and Sky turned to Lancelot. "Sir Lancelot, Lady Sydney's in need of fresh air, how do I get outside?"

Lancelot nodded and smiled. "Go out the main doors and to your right there is a winding staircase. Take that up to the second floor door and then go out. You will find yourselves able to walk onto the inner wall. That would be safest for you, considering the time of night."

"Thank you," Syd murmured as Sky took her by the elbow and led her out of the room.

"Is everything all right?" Arthur asked as Lancelot and Guinevere returned to the table.

"She was in need of some fresh air," Lancelot told him, watching him nod.

--

"You think Syd's okay?" Bridge asked as the Rangers gathered around Jack and Ally's table. For the most part, dinner was over, and the servants were clearing the tables. Lancelot, Gawain, and about four of the other knights still remained in the room, though they were now playing a game of cards and giving Lancelot their report of the sweep of the area just outside of Camelot where the Rangers had been found.

"It's probably the wine," Z spoke up, rubbing her hand down her worried' boyfriend's back. "You know Syd likes wine, but she can't handle much alcohol."

"And this stuff is ancient, even by our time's standards," Nick muttered, nodding his head to the cup in front of Jack that sat untouched.

"So, room assignments?" Vida asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I think that's up to Arthur, and where exactly he plans on putting us," Jack commented. "We could always ask Lancelot."

"I'll do it," Maddy murmured, moving away from the table and toward Arthur's knights.

"Yes, Milady?" Lancelot asked as the knights stood.

"Sir Lancelot, we were just wondering where we're supposed to sleep?"

He grinned and nodded. "King Arthur has set aside a block of rooms for you. I shall show you to them when you are ready."

"I think most of us are ready now," Maddy said apologetically.

"Very well. Follow me."

"Let's go guys!" Maddy called out to the others, who jumped up and followed her and Lancelot.

--

The pair of Rangers was quiet as they made their way up to the second floor and then out onto the inner wall. "Feeling better?" Sky softly asked as they stopped and looked up at the moon that shone brightly above them. Without the glare of city lights, they could see all the stars in the sky.

Sydney drew in a deep breath of the cool night air and exhaled slowly. "Yeah. You can see so many of the constellations here, so unlike home," she whispered back.

"You'd have to go to the beach or the mountains to see this many; too many lights in the city."

Syd grinned. "Or take a ride in your old Delta Runner," she teased.

Sky chuckled. "The SWAT Megazord." The grin on the Pink Ranger's face faltered even as she closed her eyes. Sky almost seemed to sense the melancholy mood she shifted into. "Syd, what's wrong?"

"I wanna go home," she told him. "We've barely been here a day and I miss home so badly. It's going to be so hard sleeping without Peanuts tonight, or not listening to Z snoring in the bed across from me."

"I'm sure you and Z can share a room tonight," Sky told her, sliding his arm across her shoulders. "As for Peanuts, there isn't much I can do about that, sorry."

She heaved a sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. "How long do you think it'll be before we get home?"

"Who knows?" Sky frowned when she pulled away from him and moved to stand next to the wall, leaning her palms on the hard stone, her head bowed. There was a knot in his stomach as he saw her shoulders shake before she sucked in a breath and let it back out, bringing her gaze up to the moon.

For once, Sky let his own wants take center stage as he moved to stand behind her, his hands sliding up and down her arms before moving down her sides and finally cradling her hips. He gently pulled her back to him, smiling as her hands moved from the stone to rest on top of his and her back leaned against his chest. Carefully, as he was unsure of how she'd react, Sky leaned down and let his lips kiss the shell of her ear then her cheek before finally moving down to caress the softly scented skin of her neck and shoulder.

Sydney shuddered in response and let out the tiniest of moans as his lips lit a fire inside of her, one she'd always tried to ignore when she was around him. She'd had a crush on him for years, but had always tapped it down because they were just friends and she wasn't sure if he felt anything beyond friendship and maybe a brotherly love for her. His actions now spoke of something much deeper than she'd ever have thought he'd feel. "Cold?" he asked softly, his warm breath tickling her ear and neck.

"N-n-no…" she stuttered, her hands tightening their grip on his.

Sky smiled and leaned down again, this time his mouth open as he latched onto the side of her neck. When he sucked lightly Syd gasped in response. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, or how many times I've imagined what you might do if I did," he whispered.

The Pink Ranger let out a sound that was half giggle half sob. "Sky," she cried softly, arching her neck toward him. "Don't stop, please," she begged.

"I wasn't planning on it," he grinned. His hands moved from her hips to her stomach, his fingers splaying there as he felt the warmth of her skin through her dress. "Have I told you how stunningly beautiful you are in this very tight dress?"

"Oh?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he responded. He was just about to turn her around and capture her mouth when someone cleared their throat.

The two jumped, startled, and swung around to face the doorway, where Lancelot clearly stood. "It is late, you should rest," he told them. "If you follow me, I will take you to your rooms." The two swallowed hard and nodded before following him, Sky taking Syd's hand and tucking it into the crook of his elbow as he led her inside.

--

Sydney sighed, her back against the wall as she sat on her makeshift window seat in her room. Lancelot had taken her down the hall from her friends and told her Arthur and Guinevere had wanted her to sleep in Princess Aislinn's old room. The Pink Ranger was appreciative of the lovely room, and the clothes at her disposal, but she wanted nothing more than to be with her friends. Sky was sharing a room with Xander and Chip, while Vida and Clare were in another, just across the hall. Past them, were Bridge and Z, Ally and Jack, and Nick and Maddy. In fact, the poor blonde was a little wigged out by the resemblance, between her and Aislinn, and everyone's inability to get past it.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Sky and their time on the inner wall. She couldn't help but smile as the warmth settled in the pit of her stomach and in her heart. Sky had all but spelled it out for her outside; he wanted her as much as she'd wanted him. In fact, she quite literally wanted him now. It wasn't in a sexual way, not like when they'd been outside; she just desperately wanted something or someone to hold onto. Her mind made up, she quickly left her seat and found a robe. It wouldn't do to go walking around in the rather revealing nightgown she had on, especially since it looked like something straight out of one of the Star Wars movies Sky and Bridge had forced her to watch when they'd first become a team.

Carefully peeking her head out into the hallway, she made sure no guards were walking around before she darted out and headed down to the boys' room. When she got to the door, she didn't even knock she just carefully opened it and slipped inside. It took her a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dark before she began to look around. There were two bodies on the bed, and a third on the floor, covered in a pile of furs and blankets. Realizing the figure on the floor was probably Sky, Syd carefully crept over to him. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him sleeping peacefully. She loathed to wake him, but she knew she wouldn't go to sleep anytime soon unless he came and shared her room with her.

"Sydney?" Xander's sleepy voice called, causing the Pink Ranger to snap her attention to the bed.

"Yes Xander?"

"What are you doing, Pretty Lady?" he asked, sitting up.

"I was trying not to wake you up," she grinned. "I actually came to see if Sky wanted to share my room with me."

"Really?" Chip's sleepy voice asked, as he too sat up.

Syd rolled her eyes. "Well, don't let us stop you," Xander teased.

Just as she was about to turn back to Sky, the room was suddenly lit up. She tossed a look at the two boys on the bed and noticed that Chip had used a touch of magic to light the candle on the bedside table. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Sky and just about drooled. From what she could see of Sky under the blankets, he was shirtless. Carefully, she reached out and gave his arm a nudge. "Sky, wake up," she whispered. When he didn't even budge, she gave him a harder nudge.

Sky's eyes suddenly opened to slits and he groaned. "Syd?"

"Yeah."

"What the heck..?"

"I need you." There was snickering coming from the bed behind them, even as Sky's eyes widened and Syd threw a hand over her mouth. Her comment had come out sounding a lot more sexual than she'd intended. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asked, pushing up into a position where he was leaning on his elbows. He stared at her intently and saw the stark fear in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, and no one's bothered me, it's just…I'm scared to be alone in that room. Will you come sleep in there with me? I'll feel better if you do, and besides, my bed is a lot more comfortable then the floor."

Sky looked like he was about to decline but Syd had prepared for that. She gave him a look that had his face softening – big, wide, innocent eyes and a slight pout. Sky's better judgment went straight out the window. "Alright already, stop giving me that look. You know I can't say no to you," he sighed.

Syd tried not to smirk and moved back as he tossed the covers off, revealing that he was dressed only in his boxers. She swallowed hard while Sky took a moment to smirk at her before he glared at the other occupants of the room. "Not a word to anyone else, am I understood?"

"Sure mate," Xander grinned. "By the way, Syd…."

"Yeah?"

"Lovely nightgown," the former Green Ranger grinned. Syd giggled and blushed while Sky, who'd been putting his pants on, glared. The pair left and Xander and Chip settled back down for the night.

"Do you think Clare would ever wear something like that for me?" Chip yawned.

Xander tried not to laugh. "Not on your life." 'I wonder if Vida would ever wear something like that?' he thought to himself.

"Vida would wear something a lot more revealing for you, trust me," Chip murmured before he fell asleep. Xander blinked and stared at the ceiling, wondering for the millionth time how Chip managed to surprise him into speechlessness.

--

Syd was sleeping soundly, snuggled against his chest, one arm tucked between them and the other wrapped around his waist. His arms were banded around her, holding her tightly, his eyes gazing down at her angelic face, which was bathed in moonlight from the window. Their legs were twined together, and the whole pose smacked of something much deeper than either of them would have imagined. As soon as they'd climbed into bed, she'd curled against him and was out like a light while he was busy trying to get rid of the erotic and wholly inappropriate images swimming in his head of Sydney laying underneath him, her hips cradling him as he made love to her, slowly, all night long. He made up his mind then and there that when they got home, things were going to be different for them, that they were going to be together, no matter what. For a long time now, he knew, he'd known he didn't want to face a time when his friends and teammates, especially Syd, weren't in his life. He'd already lost so much, he wasn't about to lose them too.

"Why are you still awake?" Syd's soft voice drifted his ears, as she shifted and opened her eyes.

"Can't sleep."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sky smiled, bringing a hand up to smooth her hair away from her face. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't been a big baby and woken you up, you'd still be asleep."

The Red Ranger gave her a look before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's not that I can't really sleep, it's that every time I close my eyes, I get some interesting images."

Syd blushed. "Do I want to ask of what?"

"More like who, and from the way you're blushing, I think you know who that person is," he chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind the images. Besides, it's nice to be in this big bed with you pressed against me; way better than the floor."

The Pink Ranger bit her lip and remained quiet. When Sky tipped her chin up, she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as they cuddled closer, as if that were even possible with clothes on, and started to drift off.

"For making sure I feel safe, and loved," she whispered as she fell back asleep.

"Always," Sky murmured.

--

Maddy sighed softly, snuggling further into her pillows. When the pillow suddenly rumbled, she felt confusion was over her. Her pillow had never made noise before. Slowly, she came fully awake and realized she wasn't at home, nor was she lying on her pillow.

"Would you quit wiggling," a sleepy voice grumbled.

Any panic she'd felt fled when she recognized the voice. "I can't help it, I panicked."

"Why? You know you're safe with me," he teased.

The former Blue Ranger shifted around until she was able to look up into her boyfriend's smiling face. "I didn't remember I was sleeping with you," she told him, blushing when he smirked at her. "You know what I mean."

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked softly.

Maddy nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Time to get up and get dressed, huh?"

"That would probably be a smart idea," she grinned.

Nick leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Maddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Wear the red and blue velvet dress," he suggested, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Sure."

--

The majority of the two teams found themselves down in the great hall breaking fast several hours after everyone else in the castle was already up. Their chatter ceased when Syd, Sky, Vida and Xander walked in together. "Cat got your tongue suddenly?" Vida teased.

"What are you guys doing together?" Nick asked, causing the others to look at him like he'd lost his mind. It was as though the former Red Ranger had forgotten that the former Pink and Green Rangers had been friends for a long time, not to mention they'd been teammates together.

Vida gave him a look. "Chip told me Xander was still sleeping when he came and got Clare this morning. I figured I'd wake him up and drag him down with me when I came to eat," she told him slowly, in a tone that said she thought he was being unusually dense.

"And Syd and I just got up," Sky responded.

Jack grinned. "Was it just my imagination, or were you not with Xander and Chip this morning when Bridge and I came to wake you guys up?"

For what seemed like the first time in a long time, Sky blushed. "Uh, nope, I was with Syd." When he saw his teammates and friends smirk he added. "Minds out of the gutter. They put her in her own room," he tried to explain.

"I asked him to come sleep in my room before I freaked out in there by myself," Syd growled, her tone daring them to argue with her.

"What's for breakfast?" Xander finally yawned.

"Fruit and bread," Clare smiled. "Or you can have left over pig intestines"

The Rangers sitting at the table started laughing when Xander made a face.

"Eh….fruit and bread sounds wonderful."

--

"Hello," Lancelot called as the group entered the stables.

"Good morning," Jack greeted.

"King Arthur has ordered that you are to be allowed to do whatever you please today," Lancelot informed them, smiling as the group looked a little more lively than they had the night before.

"Cool," Chip quipped, grinning like a mad hatter.

"And what exactly are our options?" Nick wanted to know.

"You can go riding, or visit the village. The Knights and I are training for Camelot's annual tournament, so you may join us if you please. There's also a large garden on the other side of the castle, or you can stay around the castle."

"I definitely want to join you guys," Chip enthusiastically replied.

"Very well, Sir Chip," Lancelot smiled at him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Nick laughed. "Maybe I'll learn a thing or two to kick Daggeron's butt when we get home."

"Like you need help doing that as it is," Xander reminded him, making the Mystic Rangers chuckle as they remembered Nick besting Daggeron in the bound combat they'd been taught when they'd first become Rangers.

"Gawain said you were Knights," Lancelot started. "Would you care to show us how you train?"

"Sounds like a job tailor made for Sky," Z joked, poking her squad leader in the side.

"Sir Sky?"

The Red Ranger glared at his yellow teammate before nodding. He had wanted to spend some time Syd, not training a bunch of medieval warriors. "Sure."

"A horseback ride sounds like fun," the Yellow Ranger started again.

Bridge winced. He and horses didn't mix but from the emotions bouncing off Z, he could tell his girlfriend was thinking it would be something romantic. "I'll go with you," he told her, watching her smile. It seemed he was doing more and more things lately that were out of character for him to see her smile, and he found he actually liked trying all the new things he wouldn't have before.

"I'd like to walk in the village," Clare murmured.

"We'll join you," Ally told her, pointing to herself and Jack, who was nodding as he reached out for Ally's hand.

"Is there a body of water nearby?" Maddy suddenly asked.

"The sea is about an hour's ride from here, back down the road you came in on," Lancelot answered.

Xander was slightly confused when he uttered, "Mads?"

"Just a hunch; you and V want to join me?"

The pair of former Rangers nodded and all eyes fell to Sydney. "What?"

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked, slipping back into his role as leader as easily.

Syd shrugged. "Walk around, I guess."

"Would you care to join me, Lady Sydney?"

Syd's eyes widened when the Queen entered. "Your Highness."

"I'm going with my ladies to a village not far from here. They have several sick children, and no village healer."

"I'd be honored," Syd smiled at her.

Lancelot quickly had a horse saddled for her. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"I can't get up," the Pink Ranger murmured, a blush staining her cheeks. Normally, she had no problem getting on a horse, but considering she was wearing several layers of clothing, and her dress went well past her feet, she knew she'd have a considerable time getting on her mount.

Before Lancelot could move, Sky was lifting her into the saddle, his strong hands gripping her tiny waist with ease. "Be careful," the Red Ranger warned, squeezing her hand before she gripped the reigns.

"I will be. Besides, I have my morpher on me," she told him, hoping to put his mind at ease. Just from the look on his face, Syd could tell he didn't like the idea of her going off on her own without one of them with her.

"What about your iron pellets?" Bridge asked.

"I don't think I'll need them," she responded. "Besides, I don't really have a place to put them when I'm wearing this dress."

Sky clenched his jaw as she went riding off with Guinevere and her ladies. "Don't worry," Z assured him. "She's safe; who in their right mind would attack the Queen?"

The Red Ranger gave his yellow teammate a look. "Funny, that doesn't reassure me in the least."

Z rolled her eyes as Jack grinned. "Let's get going."

--

As the group of four entered the tournament arena, they were greeted by the other knights and by the sight of Arthur himself training. "Your Highness," Lancelot greeted.

"Lancelot, what are they doing here?" Arthur asked as he and Bors stopped their sword fight. The three Rangers were slightly disappointed to see that he wasn't using Excalibur, but a banged up practice sword instead.

"They are going to demonstrate their training techniques for us, Sire."

"I see. I would certainly enjoy seeing your training methods. Perhaps it will help all of us."

Arthur's most trusted knight turned to the three young men. "What kind of training do you do?" he asked.

"Chip and I are trained in weapons combat – swords and staffs, and Chip has archery training," Nick started. "We're also trained in hand-to-hand."

Lancelot nodded. "And you, Sir Sky?"

"Sword fighting, hand-to-hand."

"Are you not also wizards?" Arthur spoke up.

"Chip and Nick are," Sky told him, testing the weight of the sword he'd picked up off the ground. "I have…abilities, if you will, to block attacks."

"I do not understand," Lancelot responded, confusion evident as he watched Sky hold the sword.

Sky nodded and handed Nick the sword. "When I say hit me, give it your best shot."

"You sure?" Nick protested.

"Trust me," Sky grinned, stepping back a few feet. All five of those gathered gasped when Sky waved his arm in front of him, blue color shimmering between him and them. "Now Nick!"

The former Red Ranger ran forward, slicing downward with the sword, which bounced off the field of blue energy crackling in front of Sky. "Holy crap!" Chip chirped.

"What magic is this?" Bors gasped.

"It's not," Sky explained, moving to stand with them once more. "I was born with the ability. It can't be learned, or taught. It has to do with genetics, or if you will, my bloodline."

Lancelot, Arthur and Bors looked stunned. "Do the others know?" Chip asked.

"Yes. All of the team, with the exception of Ally, has special abilities. Jack can walk through walls, Z can duplicate herself, Syd can turn her hands into any element she touches, and Bridge is psychic and can sense auras. There's a young boy back home, that during our first year together as a team, we saved. He's our sixth, with the ability to teleport."

Nick and Chip nodded, understanding what Sky meant when he said sixth. Originally, Udonna had been their sixth, and then they'd thought Clare would be, but as it turned out, Daggeron had finally become their sixth. "Amazing," Nick uttered.

"No wonder Z said not to worry about Syd," Chip laughed. "Any one gets within arm's reach and she can pulverize them."

Sky nodded. "While it's a good ability to have, it's left me with some agonizing moments over the years worrying about her. It means her opponent has to be close enough to hurt her before she can hurt them."

"Shall we continue with the preparations?" Bors ground out, wanting to get back to what he knew and understood; tangible weapons and hard fighting.

"Of course," Arthur agreed, as they dispersed.

--

"What do you mean, their majesties aren't in the castle?" she screeched.

"Her Majesty went to a village not far from here to fill in as healer, and His Majesty is down in the training arena with the rest of the knights, preparing for the tournament," Galahad told her, impatient to get down to the arena to train with his fellow knights. "You will just have to remain in the castle until they return, Milady."

The woman sneered at him. "Very well. I shall rest in my chambers, but I expect to be notified the moment they return."

"Of course." With that, Galahad turned and strode from the room, making a mental note to warn Arthur that the wretched Mora Ronan was in the castle.

--


	3. C2: Midday Conversations

**Adventures In Camelot  
Chapter 2: **Midday Conversations  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 1, 2007

**Summary:** Two teams who should have never met are thrust back into a time and place where magic prevails, evil is looming, and the King of Myth rules.  
**Rating:** T for now.  
**Ships:** You'll see!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, wish I did!

**Dedication:** To Angela, sorry this is such a late birthday present! And to Megs, thanks for backing me up!

--

Sydney sighed deeply as she rode beside Guinevere along the road toward the village. The scenery was gorgeous, despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than to be back in her own time, in her own place. It was amazing how peaceful she felt. 'If we were still home, Sky and I wouldn't be growing closer' she thought suddenly, and decided not to curse whatever divine power had sent them back several hundred years into the past.

"Did you sleep well?" Guinevere asked, riding a bit closer to Sydney. The Queen couldn't help but mentally make the comparisons between this young woman and her beloved daughter; both were fairly short, with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. They both loved the color pink, and rode a horse exceptionally well.

The Pink Ranger couldn't help but blush as she recalled her night. "Um, yes, I did. Thank you."

"Am I to understand Sir Sky shared your room?" Guinevere started, sounding almost reprimanding.

Syd's blue eyes narrowed in on the Queen's face. "Yes, he did. I had a nightmare last night, he came and made sure I got to sleep."

"Are you betrothed?"

"No," Syd giggled. "Sky and I have been best friends for a long time now; it's only been recently that we've seen each other in a different light."

Guinevere made an almost clucking sound with her tongue. "It's not proper for a princess to…"

"I'm not your Princess!" Syd hissed in warning, causing the Queen to look startled. "And you're one to talk, sneaking off with Lancelot!"

Guinevere's eyes widened in shock. "How do you…?"

"You'd be surprised," Syd told her, her tone just shy of a snarl. "Sky and I haven't done anything wrong, not by our land's standards." That said, the Pink Ranger nudged her horse into a gallop, racing forward to ride alongside the lead rider, who was Arthur's knight, Sir Kay.

--

"What are we doing here?" Vida questioned her sister as the trio stopped just shy of an hour after leaving the castle. They had come out of the tree lined path to find a beautiful, sandy beach before them.

"Well, we've been growing in our powers since last year, and I had an idea," Maddy started. "Udonna and Lianbow have been working on it with me, but I've never done it without them."

"Maddy?" Vida started, her tone taking on that 'I'm the older sister, even if it's only by three minutes' quality.

Closing her eyes, the former Blue Ranger stepped out onto the water, her powers swirling around her, causing her to actually walk on the water. Xander and Vida watched in fascination as streams of water began to ripple up and around Madison's body. For a moment, Xander likened the display to watching the fountains of Las Vega's Bellagio Hotel on television.

"What the heck is she doing?" Xander asked Vida.

The former Pink Ranger looked at him and shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"I call upon the power of water!" Maddy's voice called out. "I am the mermaid who swims free! I wish to make contact with the White Witch who mentors me!" the water began to swirl faster and faster, with spouts of it shooting up in all directions around her. "I am water and she is me, as I will it, so mote it be!"

The former Pink and Green Rangers were in shock as, on the surface of the water, an image of Udonna appeared. "Madison!" Udonna's voice was faint, but it was there.

"Udonna!"

"Guys! HELP!" Maddy cried. "I'm losing her!"

"I call on the power of wind!" Vida's voice snapped out. "I am the sprite, soaring dangerously! I add my power to my sister water! I am wind, and she is me, as I will it, so mote it be!"

"I call on the power of earth!" Xander followed. "I am the minotaur, stomping proudly! I add my power to wind and water! I am earth, and he is me, as I will it, so mote it be!"

With the added power, Udonna's image cleared and steadied. "Rangers!"

"Udonna!" the three cried out happily.

"Where are you?" Udonna asked, her voice laced with worry and a dash of anger.

"We're stuck in the past!" Vida told her. "During King Arthur's rule of Camelot."

"Oh my," the White Witch muttered. "Contact Merlin, if you can. I'll have Daggeron and Lianbow help me here. Are you all together?"

"Not at the moment, but we know where the others are," Xander told her.

"Udonna, we aren't the only ones stuck here," Maddy broke in. "A team twenty years from our future got sucked back too."

"Be careful. Find Merlin!" Udonna cried before she started to disappear.

Maddy began to collapse into the water then, but Vida and Xander dashed forward and caught her before she hit the surface. "We'd better get her back," Vida murmured, stroking her sister's hair.

"Just so you know, you're explaining this to Nick," Xander told her as he took Madison from her and carried the unconscious witch back to their horses.

Once Vida was settled in her saddle, he lifted Madison up into her lap. Once that was done, Xander got his horse, grabbed the reins of Maddy's and then they headed back toward the castle as fast as they could.

--

"Bridge!" Z laughed as he went streaking by her on his horse. For a second, she thought he was showing off, until she heard him call out to her.

"Z! HELP!" he yelped as his horse sprinted down the path.

It took the Yellow Ranger a few seconds to realize her boyfriend was riding his horse backwards, and he wasn't doing it to be funny. "Oh no," she gasped, spurring her horse into a gallop. She should have known better than for them to stop, considering how long it took Galahad and Lancelot to get him on the horse in the first place. "HANG ON BRIDGE!"

"Z!"

--

Clare grinned, stopping at each little stand in the village market. While most of the wares were different, the atmosphere reminded her of Woodland Village back home. Every so often, she shot a glance in the direction of the couple with her, and each time she saw they were enjoying themselves as much as she was.

"Are you alright Clare?" Jack called out to her.

"Almost perfect," she grinned, thinking it would have been nicer if Chip had been with her, but she hadn't wanted to make an issue out of it. Their relationship was still very new and she didn't want to seem clingy. "Reminds me of the village not far from Rootcore."

"I'd love to visit when we get home," Ally told her with a smile. "I love these open markets, it's so much different than the mall."

"You should," Clare grinned at her. "Its growing more and more since the Master was defeated."

Jack just laughed. "I wonder how big it is in 2027?"

"Good point. I wonder if I'm still alive in 2027?" Clare pondered out loud, cocking her head to the side in thought.

"I'm sure you are," Ally assured her.

"Shall we head back? I'm sure the others are heading back by now?" Jack asked.

The two girls nodded and began the ten minute walk back to the castle with Jack walking between them.

--

Sydney sighed sadly as she cradled the little girl gently in her arms. Guinevere and her ladies had brewed herbs and dispensed them to the sick children, so now it was just a waiting game to see if the children started to get better. "Sydney?" Guinevere murmured, kneeling before her and reaching out to feel the child's forehead. It was the first time the queen had approached the Pink Ranger since their argument.

"She's sleeping," the blonde answered softly.

"Her fever seems to be coming down as well."

Syd nodded and shifted the little girl. "Is everything alright?"

"Sir Kay and the Knights are growing anxious," Guinevere told her. "It seems Riders are headed this way, wearing all black. One of the hunters for the village was out and saw them."

"I take it it's time to leave?"

"The children are recovering, and the women have been instructed on how to administer the brew. For our safety, and theirs, we need to go."

The Pink Ranger nodded and handed the child to her exhausted mother before she followed Guinevere out of the house. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" one of the knights called just as the two emerged.

The Queen and her ladies quickly got on their horses. "Go Your Majesty!" Sir Kay ordered.

"Sydney!" Guinevere shouted.

"Go!" Syd called back even as she rushed forward to help the Knights. She spotted a sword on top of a pile of other tools and snatched it up before she began wielding it. Seeing that Sydney wasn't about to back down, Guinevere and her ladies rushed back toward the road to Camelot.

The attackers were shocked when Syd began to hold her own against a few of them and were even more startled when she began to beat them back. "Lady Sydney!" Sir Gareth called out to her.

"Keep fighting! Don't worry about me!" she ordered, her voice clipped as she moved around, trying to confuse her attackers.

As she beat them off, another man came flying at her, this one with two swords and a crossbow. Syd grinned wickedly and touched her left hand to her sword. "I SUMMON THE STONE!"

The Knights and their attackers stumbled back in shock when Syd parried one sword with the one in her own hand and the other with her bare hand. "Milady!" Sir Kay called to her.

"I'm fine! Keep fighting!" Syd told them, spinning around to swipe her sword at her attackers legs while dodging his thrusts from his swords.

After seeing what she was capable of, let alone that the knights had killed six of them already, the attackers began to flee. Once their opponents were gone, the four Knights and Sydney retrieved their horses and headed for the castle.

--

"Milady Ronan," King Arthur greeted as the busty red-head entered the arena, her bodyguard Reginald behind her. He had thought Galahad had said she was staying in the castle, but apparently not.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied. When she stood back up, she noticed the three newcomers. "New Knights, Sire?"

Arthur shook his head. "Guests. Lady Mora Ronan, allow me to introduce Sir Nick, Sir Chip and Sir Sky."

The three bowed to her. "Such handsome young men Sire," she grinned wickedly.

The King raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice and the look on her face. Arthur sighed. He tolerated her, because her husband had been a knight before his death, but the women positively reeked of evil. "And all are spoken for, I am afraid."

Lady Ronan grinned. "We could remedy that," she laughed, her eyes on Nick and Sky especially.

Arthur was just about to reply when the three riders raced into the arena, alerting all who were training. "Guinevere!" Arthur called in shock at the sight of his wife.

"Arthur! We were attacked!" she told him breathlessly.

Nick and Chip's eyes flew to Sky, who was tensed. "Where's Sydney?" he asked, his voice hard.

"I tried to get her to come back with us, but she stayed to fight," Guinevere explained, watching the fear leap into his eyes.

The Red Ranger's jaw clenched. He turned to head for the stables when Nick jumped in front of him. "Sky, calm down," Nick tried to tell him.

Sky looked at him in contempt and asked, "If it was Madison, what would you do?"

"Let's go!" Nick ordered Chip. The trio was almost to the entrance to the arena when three more riders came streaking in.

"Guys!" Chip gasped upon seeing his three teammates.

"MADDY!" Nick cried out, rushing toward Vida's horse.

"She's just drained," Vida reassured him. "We contacted Udonna, and Maddy happened to channel too much of the power."

"HELP!" Bridge's voice interrupted suddenly. All eyes turned to the Blue Ranger who was backwards on his horse, galloping into the arena like a bat out of hell.

"Bridge!" Z called out, racing in after him.

Xander didn't think, he just urged his horse to go and between him and Z, they managed to stop Bridge's wayward house and get him down off the wretched animal. "Guys!" Clare called out. She caught sight of Madison a second later and rushed toward where the former Blue and Red Rangers were. "What happened?"

"Maddy got it into her head to contact Udonna, so Xander and I helped. We didn't realize she was using so much energy," Vida explained sheepishly.

The sorceress glared at the former Pink Ranger in contempt. "Not a smart idea. If all six of us had been present, maybe, but not three of you," Clare scolded.

"I know."

"Syd!" Jack's voice ended on a gasp when a ragged looking Sydney and the four Knights came in at a trot, the five jumping off their horses when they were near the large group.

"Report!" Lancelot ordered as he, Tristan, Gawain, Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, and Bedivere came rushing forward.

"Attackers unknown. There were about a dozen or so, we killed probably half before the others fled," Kay told him.

Sydney squeaked when Sky pulled her into his arms and held on. At first, the petite blonde didn't know how to respond but she finally wiggled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck, drawing his cheek down to rest against hers. "I'm okay."

"Thank God, but please, don't scare me like that again," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," she told him, her breath tickling his ear before he pulled back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, staring down at her.

As if sensing an argument about to started, Clare came toward them. "Sydney?" she softly interrupted. Sky sighed and let his teammate go so she could face their friend. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine, promise. Ranger training against the Krybots is much worse," Syd teased, a twinkle in her eye.

"Lady Ronan, please go back to the castle. I will meet with you when I have spoke with my Knights. Guinevere, please see to our guests."

"Of course, follow me," the Queen commanded even as Arthur helped her down from her horse.

--

"Unacceptable!" Nick roared while Chip looked on. Vida stood before him, arms folded over her chest while Xander stood next to her, leaning against the wall.

"Number one, it was Maddy's idea. Number two, you know how hard it is to tell her no. What were we supposed to do, let her kill herself?" Vida shot back.

Nick glared, his blue eyes intense. "Maddy will hear it when she's feeling better, but I'm warning you right now, don't do it again."

The pair rolled their eyes at him. "Of course," Xander tried to fake agreement. He wanted to point out that out of the five of them, Maddy was the strongest magically next to Nick, but he thought better of it as Nick strode out of the room, more than likely headed for his and Maddy's rooms.

The three Rangers left in the room chuckled a bit. "What crawled up his butt and died? Last I checked, Maddy was an adult," Vida grumbled. She was slightly upset that Nick didn't think she could take care of her own sister.

"He did a pretty good impression of Daggeron there," Xander laughed. "But he's right, we should have been more careful."

"He's just worried about her," Chip told them. "He loves her, and when you love that deeply, everything has the potential to freak you out."

Xander and Vida shared a quick look before turning their attention back to Chip. "Any word on Syd's attackers?" Vida asked.

"From what I could get out of Gawain, they've never seen these guys before," Chip told them.

"Makes you wonder," Xander muttered.

--

She felt overly warm as she slowly came awake. Her head was swimming, Udonna's urgent words echoing in her ears. "Welcome back," the familiar voice whispered softly.

Maddy's eyes opened slowly, her vision taking a few seconds to clear as she stared at the figure in front of her. "Clare?"

"Hi," the blonde haired sorceress grinned. "Feeling better?"

"My head hurts."

Clare gave her a look that had her wincing. "Madison, what you did was dangerous, to not only yourself, but to all of us."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry doesn't excuse what you did!" a new voice growled. Maddy turned her head slightly and saw Nick leaning against the bed post at the foot of their bed. The anger licked out from him like the fire that he controlled, causing Maddy to wince.

"Nick…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, effectively silencing whatever protest she was about to give him. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked his cousin.

"She needs to rest. I don't think there will be any side effects."

"Clare?" Maddy squeaked.

"Yes Maddy?"

"Udonna said to find Merlin."

Clare nodded. "We'll talk later, get some rest."

The former Blue Ranger smiled and snuggled back under the covers. Her smile grew when Nick crawled in with her. "Don't scare me like that again, please?"

"I'll try not to," she chuckled as Nick's arms slid around her waist. The former Red Ranger kissed the back of her neck even as the two fell asleep.

--

Her bath had started out warm and soothing, now it was starting too cool. "Milady?" one of the maids that had been assigned to her asked softly.

"Mary, I think we'd better wash my hair, the water's getting cold," she sighed.

"Of course, let me retrieve the pitcher," the young lady murmured. A few seconds later, Mary was carefully dumping water of Syd's head. The pair made quick work of the blonde's mass of curls. "Milady, I have to get your robe."

"All right."

Just as the Pink Ranger stood from the tub, Sky happened to enter the room. The Red Ranger stood, transfixed, his eyes on his teammate. Syd's body glistened from the water still on it. As if just seeing her naked wasn't enough, the Pink Ranger had to go and stretch. The move thrust her pert, coral-tipped breasts into the air and showed off her firm, toned stomach. Sky's eyes traveled the length of her, noting how years of healthy eating and intense Ranger training had kept her body tight and firm in all the right places. He swallowed hard when she bent over and absently smoothed her hands over her legs from hip to toe.

"Milord," Mary murmured, reentering the room.

Sky winced as Mary's voice caused Syd to gasp and look in his direction. "SKY!" she cried out.

"Sorry!" he told her, spinning around so his back was to her. Even though he tried to be respectful, he'd still gotten an eye full and his heartbeat wasn't slowing down anytime in the near future.

The two women shared a conspiratorial smile, having seen what seeing Syd's naked body had done to Sky's. "That will be all, Mary. Sky can help me get dressed," Syd spoke out loud, grinning like a maniac.

"Yes Milady," Mary handed the robe to her and then curtsied before scurrying from the room.

"Sky?"

The Red Ranger swallowed hard and slowly turned around, finding Sydney staring at him as she adjusted the rose colored cloth to cover her body. "I'm sorry."

"Do I look mad to you?" she asked him, grinning. Normally, Sky was calm and cool, and operated best under pressure; it was interesting to see him nervous for once. She wanted to laugh when she noticed the blush staining his cheeks and bulge below his belt. "Don't tell me you've never seen a girl naked before."

"Not one that matters as much as you do."

The Pink Ranger smiled shyly and moved toward him. "Sky?"

"Yeah?" he asked, gulping.

"You're cute when you're nervous."

The Sky she knew and loved peeped out when he glared at her. "Funny."

Biting her lip, Sydney looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

The Pink Ranger rolled her eyes heavenward. "Will you help me dress for dinner?"

Sky swallowed nervously but agreed. "Sure."

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching up and pecking a light kiss to his cheek. When she turned to head for their bed, Sky finally came to his senses and stopped her. Sydney squeaked in surprise when Sky pulled her close to him. The pair gasped softly, both of them feeling highly aroused and aware that the only things separating them were Syd's very thin robe and Sky's shirt and pants.

Sky leaned down, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and both her cheeks before finally leaning close and lightly caressing her lips with his own.

Sydney sighed into the kiss. When Sky pulled away, she whimpered. "Don't stop," she whined softly.

The Red Ranger chuckled and leaned toward her, catching her bottom lip between his and biting it gently. Sydney moaned and strained against him. After several teasing kisses that sped up both their heart rates, Sky finally gave in to what they both wanted and kissed her full on again.

The tiny blonde's hands shifted through the hair at the nape of his neck while Sky's hands moved from her cheeks, down her shoulders, down her sides, before finally coming to rest at her impossibly small waist. Once he had a good grip on her, he pulled her in close to him, both of them aware of his arousal pressed against her stomach.

Sydney reveled in feeling his attraction to her. Over the years, she'd had scores of admirers and had never lacked in the boyfriend department. However, in the five years since she'd been teamed up with Sky, she'd come to love him. She didn't love him because he was drop dead gorgeous, though that did help, but she'd come to love the man she'd gotten to know.

He was moody, stuffy, and sarcastic, but she also saw the loyalty he prided himself on, the sense of justice that let him continue to defend Earth even after all the bad things he'd seen, and she'd been privy to the broken heart of a little boy who'd lost his father at too young of an age. He had an incredible sense of humor when he decided to let one see it, and he was also extremely intelligent.

The thing that drew her to him most was that once he accepted you as one of his own, you were there permanently; family was incredibly important to him, just as important as honor and doing the right thing.

For Sky, having his best female friend pressed tightly against him was a dream he'd never thought would come true. He'd always thought Sydney was so far out of his league that he'd never have a chance with her. Over the years he'd had girlfriends, but one of two things always happened – they left him because they couldn't handle his goal-driven attitude or he left them because they were too immature. Somehow, in five years, he'd found himself falling for his blonde haired, pink loving teammate.

Sydney wasn't, on first glance, the type of girl most people would have expected him to want. She had a tendency to be a self absorbed, shallow, typical, rich daddy's girl. Sky could remember thinking the same exact thing not even twenty four hours after they'd first been put on B Squad together. It was laughable how fast she'd proven him wrong.

Despite what a person would think upon meeting her, Syd could kick ass any day. She was one hell of a sharp shooter, a whiz at computers, and she passed with flying colors at surveillance. Not to mention how many times over the years she'd been able to beat both him and Bridge in hand to hand combat.

Sky had also learned over the years that while she didn't broadcast it, the beautiful Pink Ranger thought of much more than herself. She gave tons of money to numerous charities and donated a lot of her personal time to helping New Tech City's underprivileged children. He couldn't count how many times he'd been in the Common Room, reading a book, and she'd come home in tears from seeing kids that were so much less fortunate than herself. It had touched his heart in so many ways to know the kind of woman she was, and that he was one of the few who got to see that part of her, the part she hid from the rest of the world.

Even with his hands holding her hips, Syd managed to arch her body against him, causing him to break their kiss and groan. "Syd!" his voice came out in nearly a moan.

"Yes," she sighed, before grinning up at him.

"Tease," he told her, leaning down to kiss the spot between her shoulder and neck that the robe wasn't covering.

Sky was just about to pick her up and carry her to the bed when a loud knocking at the door startled them. Sydney quickly fixed her robe while Sky headed for the door. "Yes?" he barked, and then bit his lip when he saw Lady Ronan standing before him.

"Sir Sky, may I have an audience with you?" she asked, her voice coming off as an irritating screech instead of the flirtatiousness she was hoping for.

"I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment, Milady," Sky ground out, wanting nothing more than to close the door in her face and go back to Sydney, who he knew was standing behind him, listening in.

"It will only be a few moments, I promise," she pleaded.

Sydney arched an eyebrow at the seductive tone of the women's voice. She glared at Sky's back before a wicked idea crossed her mind. Before she could stop herself, she was heading for the door. "Sky, who is it?" she asked, carefully approaching the open door from behind Sky. The Pink Ranger smirked when she saw the dark look filter onto Lady Ronan's face.

"Lady Ronan, allow me to properly introduce Sydney Drew," Sky all but laughed. The look on the woman's face was not a happy one, let alone he hadn't spent as much time as he had over the years in Syd's presence, let alone Z's, without having learned a thing or two about females. Sydney had that territorial look in her eyes, and he suddenly felt very sorry for Lady Ronan; she had no clue what was headed her way.

"Hello," Syd greeted as she snuggled close to Sky's side. "When you're done, come help me with my dress, please?" she softly begged, looking up into Sky's eyes. She wanted to laugh, because she saw that he knew what she was trying to do.

Sky chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly, wishing he could do more but knew they had an audience. "A promise is a promise." When Sky turned back to Lady Ronan, the woman was all but seething. "What can I do for you?" he asked, letting Syd go so she could head back towards their bed.

"I was going to ask if you will escort me to dinner this evening," she primly asked.

The Red Ranger tried to look disappointed. "I'm sorry, but I'm already escorting Sydney."

"Very well then," Lady Ronan all but hissed in displeasure before turning and sweeping from the room.

"That woman is a Class A Bitch!"

Sky laughed, slamming the door shut before he turned to Sydney, who was standing behind him, hands on her hips, robe slipping off her right shoulder. Shaking his head, Sky moved to her, his hands slipping around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder again, gently biting as he did. "Chill out," he told her, grinning. Sydney gave him a look that had him trying to sooth her. "I only want you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You had better only want me, because I don't want to be forced to kill her, or you," she saucily told him, lifting her mouth to his. Sky leaned close and granted her silent request, their lips meshing again. They stood there for several long moments, trading lush, intense kisses before Sydney finally pulled back. "You really need to help me with my dress; it's going to take a good twenty minutes to get me into it, more if you're helping me."

"As you wish, Milady," he laughed, sweeping her up off her feet and carrying her to their bed where her dress was laid out.

--

"Jack?" Ally called, sitting up slowly on their bed, stretching as she did so.

"Right here," Jack answered, moving from the window back toward the bed.

The blonde smiled and slid her arms around his shoulders when he was close enough for her to touch. "What's wrong? You're all tense and you didn't lay down with me," she quietly asked.

"I've just got a weird feeling."

Ally gave him a look that made his heart ease. "Ranger training kicking in?" she teased.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Two years later and its still ingrained in my body, my heart, my mind."

"I know," she smiled. "Have you talked to the others about this?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to worry them needlessly."

All gave him another look, only this one was a 'that's not smart' look. "At least tell Sky. As team leader, he needs to be aware of this.

"I don't want to admit it, but you're right," he cracked, faking a groan when Ally smacked the back of his head.

"Will you help me dress? Apparently Her Majesty has given me a dress that requires assistance, and no one to help me with it," she requested.

"Anything my lady wishes," Jack murmured, leaning forward to kiss her.

--

Chip opened the door to his and Xander's room and found Clare standing quietly before him. "Is everything okay?"

Clare nodded. "Everything's fine. I was just coming to see if you were ready for dinner."

The former Yellow Ranger grinned. "I'm ready," he told her, shutting the door behind him when he stepped into the hallway.

Chip took a moment to take her in with his eyes. Over the course of the last few months, they'd been steadily working toward something more serious, so it was a pleasure to just stare at her. She wore a pale yellow, empire-waisted dress with purple lace accents. Here long blonde hair was pulled back in a demure half-bun ponytail, leaving her face open for his perusal.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she softly asked, bringing her hands up to touch her cheeks.

"No, I'm just admiring how beautiful you are," Chip told her. He reached out and brought her hand up to his lips.

Clare smiled serenely and allowed him to tuck her hand in his elbow, leading her down the hallway toward the dinning hall.

--

"Have you seen Chip?" Xander demanded, charging into Vida and Clare's room. He stopped short when he saw Vida stepping from a tub of water.

The former Pink Ranger let out a little gasp as she spun around and found Xander staring at her. "Don't you know how to knock?" she yelled, attempting to cover herself with her hands.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were taking a bath!" Xander apologized.

Angrily, she reached over and snatched a robe off a chair, covering herself. "That's why I asked if you knew how to knock!" she fumed. She closed the distance between them in three strides. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Chip?"

"I'm assuming he walked Clare downstairs. She wasn't here when I woke up from my nap."

Xander swallowed and nodded. "I'll….um….I'll go…"

Vida glared. "No, you're not going. I need help getting into my dress."

Xander's eyes widened in shock. "V, I don't think…"

"Not thinking is what got you into your current predicament," she admonished him, stalking to the bed. Xander swallowed even harder when Vida boldly dropped the robe and stepped into her dress, pulling it up to her waist. "Will you come lace this up, please?"

The former Green Ranger moved to her, carefully taking the dress in his hands before he began to lace it up. Several times his fingertips grazed the soft skin of her back, making them both shiver. He almost had the back of the dress laced up when he impulsively leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Vida let out a little gasp and leaned back against him.

"Vida, we've been friends for years," he started softly.

"Yeah."

"Why is it in the last year, I can't seem to think about anyone but you?" he asked, his voice right against her ear. "I go on dates, flirt outrageously with women, and it all comes back to you. Why do you think that is?" His lips moved back down and pressed kisses to the skin of her shoulder and neck while his hands slid around from her back to caress her stomach. "You're the most obstinate woman I know, and for the life of me I can't figure out why I find that sexy."

Vida grinned and let her fingers trail up and down his arms. "You're the most egotistical, chauvinistic jerk I know; damn if I don't find it arousing."

Xander found the pulse at her throat and gently sucked. "V."

"Hmm?"

"As much as I hate to say this, we should probably go downstairs before I do something neither of us is ready for."

The former Pink Ranger let out a breath and nodded. She understood what he meant; they still needed to talk about this attraction between them. Pulling away, she put enough space between them so that he could finish tying her dress.

--

King Arthur smiled as his guests entered in pairs and were seated around the room. "Welcome. I assume all are well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Nick responded.

"Good. I would like to announce a meeting of Knights in the round table room," Arthur told them. "The six of you need to be in attendance."

The girls made to protest until a look from Clare silenced them. "Queen Guinevere requests the presence of the ladies, in her sitting room."

Maddy, Vida, Z and Syd crossed their arms over their chests, reluctantly giving in to his subtle command. Ally merely looked at Jack, who shrugged and Clare rolled her eyes. Nick, Xander, and Chip chuckled while Bridge and Sky reached over and took the hands of their girlfriends, or in Sky's case, his unofficial girlfriend.

Sydney shot him a look that had him squeezing her hand. It wasn't until they saw Lady Ronan enter that Syd clutched his hand. "Relax," he told her softly. "I'm not going anywhere near her, I promise," he assured his Pink Ranger.

"She gives me the creeps, Sky," Syd whispered.

Leaning over, Sky brought his free hand up to cup her cheek and brought her face close to his. Sensing his intent, Sydney's eyes fluttered shut and she turned her mouth up for his kiss.

Their teammates watched with smiles as the two finally surrendered, publicly, to what had been building for years. "He finally looks happy," Jack murmured even as he brought Ally's hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Ally laughed softly. "Definitely not what Sky would have done when you first met him, huh?"

"Definitely not," Jack grinned. The former Red Ranger gave a nod to Bridge and Z's thumbs up they were giving him.

Syd and Sky pulled apart slowly, the world around them reasserting itself. "Sky?" Syd whispered.

"We'll finish that later," he grinned. The Pink Ranger nodded and before long, she shifted her attention to the roasted chicken on her plate.

Across the room, Clare sighed happily while Vida and Maddy traded knowing glances. "Heads up," Chip whispered as Lady Ronan approached the group.

Vida's eyebrow went up when the red-head sidled up and leaned over to show her cleavage to Xander. "I do not think I have had the pleasure of meeting you, Sir Knight."

The former Green Ranger gave her a look before turning his eyes to Vida for help. "His name is Xander, and you can just back your little butt up, because he's already spoken for."

Lady Ronan stared at Vida, an eyebrow rising. "How dare you speak to me like that, you little wench!"

Vida was unfazed by the shrieking. "You know, the King and Queen ought to rethink making snotty people nobles," Vida growled at her.

"V," Maddy's soft voice carried an unspoken command. The former Pink Ranger sat back in her chair and then grinned when Xander reached over and took her hand.

"Very well," Lady Ronan recovered. "Maybe Sir Xander should teach YOU some manners, peasant."

Just as Lady Ronan was walking away, Vida snapped her finger, causing the woman's dress to come untied. Guinevere and Arthur tried not to laugh when Ronan's dress slipped off, revealing the thin shift she wore underneath. "AHHHH!" she screamed, drawing attention to herself before she turned and ran from the room.

"Lady Vida," Arthur admonished, trying to hide his grin.

"Sire, my gift says I may harm none, it doesn't say I can't have a little fun," Vida grinned. "She deserved it."

Arthur nodded. "You will have to forgive Lady Ronan; she is a rather spoiled child." There were snickers around the room from Knights, Ladies, and the Rangers at Arthur's comment.

--


End file.
